Present construction machines, such as backhoe loaders, may incorporate manual or hydraulic couplers to release and attach various work implements or tools during normal daily operation. Typically, the couplers include hook portions for receiving the various work implements via a pin which generally has a standard diameter. However, it is sometimes necessary to attach specific work implements which utilize different pin diameters during the attachment process. In order to accommodate these specific work implements, it is evident that the couplers must be flexible for receiving various pin diameters.
Some designs have reconfigured the hook portions of the coupler to accommodate this flexibility. The hook portions include a pin receiving opening with a lower surface formed with a plurality of radii. The radii define a plurality of positions therealong which accommodate the seating of variable pin diameters. Due to the location of the radii on the lower surface, the various pins utilized are substantially seated in each position until the position of corresponding diameter is reached. Therefore, the pins are not automatically seated within the corresponding diameter position and may require additional force by an operator, increasing time and costs.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.